United: a DC Story
by JokersMadhouse
Summary: Every villain wants to be on top. But one is killing the others. After their parent's deaths, three teens with the help of a team of heroes must fight the villian. They have to fight their pasts, enemies and themslves.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Meeting of Fate

Two-face stared at his son's face. The fifteen year old scarred face and sighed, he grabbed his coin. The boy had jet black hair and an angry face. The boy frowned and turned to the other people in the room.

The Joker sat in one of the chairs. He had a great smirk on his face. Harley stood next to him and next to her was the Joker twins Jester and Mischief. Both were sixteen. One year older than the boy.

"Harvey, why did you call me here? It's a beautiful day to cause mischief." Joker asked while Mischief smirked like her father.

Harvey sighed and came into the light and showing his burnt side of his face. "This is about that punk Red Hood. He's killing my men. Sooo… I'm asking you for help. Do you except?" Harvey told the Joker.

Joker just chuckled. The boy curled his hands into a fist. "Dear Harvey, what's in it for me?" Joker asked.

Harvey frowned."Bloodlust, isn't that what you always seek?" Harvey asked. Joker laughed and the boy started for the manic.

"Fate!"Harvey shouted. The boy looked at his father. He backed down. Joker chuckled and stopped laughing.

"Harvey I work for a price. I have a family to take care of. I don't need to help you fight your battles. If there's money involved, count me in. But if not than sadly no", Joker told Harvey.

Harvey smiled. "Joker, do you know a man named Lex Luthor. He's the one targeting me… and after he's done with me it's you he's coming for", Harvey told Joker," One after another. We're not safe we need to attack him head on. After we kill the bastard you can steal all the money he has. Now do you except? "

Joker grinned widely. "Of course I will."

LexCorp, Gotham City…

12:30 am…

Fate ran up the side of the building. His father was right behind him. Stealth was the mission's best option. Joker had his helicopter in the sky. Two-face ran toward the edge of the roof.

"We're in. You and the twins come down", Two-face told the Joker. Joker acknowledged and climbed down the rope ladder attached to the helicopter.

Fate narrowed his eyes. Two guards were talking one level down. He turned off his infrared goggles. He told Two-face and started down the stairs.

Fate looked down the stairs. The guards stood at the bottom. Fate smiled and climbed onto the safety bar. He jumped off and sailed toward the guards. He pulled out his dual pythons and shot two bullets. This burst through one of the guard's armor. The guard fell to the ground limp. The other was too dazed to see three sharp playing cards pierced his back. He fell to the ground about to scream but the Joker twisted his neck.

"Shhhh…" Joker laughed. Jester and Mischief jumped down swiftly and quietly. Two-face ran to the next door and grabbed two SMGs strapped to his back. He kicked the door and shot the guards and ran to the nearest one and shot him in the face. The communion caused must have triggered the rest of the guards.

At least twenty guards ran out of the nearest door. Everyone nodded and attacked the guards. It was a bloodbath.

Luthor's Office…

Beneath the building…

Six floors down…

Lex stared at the screen. The battle was furious. Lex laughed to himself. His attorney came into the room. "Sir there's more guards coming to the top", she told him.

Lex smiled. "Send in the new troops and their new toys." Lex told her. She smiled and nodded and walked out of the room.

Fourth story…

Jester ran to the nearest guard and sliced him with his sword. Joker shot a few guards with his pistol. Mischief threw her knives at the six guards that ran into the room.

Fate grabbed his infrared goggles and he could see more guards but these weren't hot? The guards burst through the doors but these weren't human but robots.

"Great. Just what we needed robots."Jester mumbled. He grabbed his playing cards and threw them at the robots. They stuck to the robots and exploded.

Jester chuckled and ran to the next level. Level three was filled with robots and guards. Jester and Fate looked at each other and nodded. Both ran for the enemies. Fate grabbed a guard's assault rifle and shot down the rest of the guard's and Jester took out the robots.

"Too easy. Way too easy." Jester laughed. BOOM! A huge robotic suit fell down from the upper floors. Jester growled," Had to open my big mouth."

The robot slammed Jester into the wall. "Ahhhhhhh!" Jester screamed. Mischief jumped on the robot and stabbed her pantones into its back. The robot let Jester go and tried to grab Mischief. She jumped off and landed in the crouch position. She pressed a button on her studded bracelet and the pantones exploded. The robot fell to the ground ablaze.

"Let's go", she said with a giggle. Jester and Fate looked at each other and ran after her.

Luthor's Office…

BOOM! Two-face and Joker entered the office of Lex Luthor. Lex looked up and smiled. "Well, what took you so long?" Lex joked.

Two-face growled and aimed his pistols at Lex. "Got any last words Lex? Better let them out," Two-face smiled.

Lex got up from his chair. "It seems you have me. What now, killing me or taking me to the police?" Lex asked. The villain smiled and snapped his fingers. The room filled with guards and who lead them was the notorious villain Red Hood.

Red Hood chuckled and pulled a pistol to Joker's face. "I'll enjoy this," he laughed. Joker looked at the gun and smiled weakly. Red Hood shook his head.

"This time I'll swipe that smiled off your face." Red Hood said looking at Joker and then at Lex. Lex nodded and Red Hood grabbed Joker and smashed him out of a window which led to a catwalk above a dark cavern.

Two-face growled and turned to Lex and raised his guns in the air. Then he pointed them at the guards. He fired the bullets at each guard. Blood and bullets filled the air. Lex tried to sneak out of the room but Two-face got in his way.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a toothy grin. Lex growled and grabbed his cane. He opened the hidden sword and pointed it at Two-face. Two-face snarled and pointed one of his revolvers at Lex. Lex sliced the revolver and kicked Two- face in the stomach. Two-face landed with a grunt. He looked up to see Lex over him. Two-face smiled and tripped Lex and jumped into the air. Two-face kicked Lex in the face.

Lex grabbed the sword and swiped at Two-face but he jumped out of the way. Lex snarled and got up. He saw one of Two-face's revolvers. He threw the sword at Two-face. Two-face dodged and lunged at Lex. Lex grabbed Two-face's gun and fired two rounds into Two-face's chest. Two-face fell to his knees. He looked down and fell to the ground.

Joker dodged Red Hood's knife and punched him in the gut. Red Hood growled and smashed his knee into Joker's gut. Joker recoiled and laughed. Red Hood punched Joker in the jaw and elbowed him in the chest.

Joker smiled and slapped Red Hood in the face and kicked him in the gut. Red Hood growled and grabbed his pistol and fired rounds at the clown. Joker dodged and knocked the gun out of Red Hood's hand. And twisted the arm around his back and kicked Red Hood off the railing. Joker sighed and grabbed Red Hood's hand as he fell. Red Hood was shocked.

"What? You're saving me?" he said. Joker shrugged and smiled. Red Hood grabbed the railing and pulled himself up halfway. Joker started to help him. But Red Hood grabbed Joker's knife and dug it into Joker's heart. Joker gagged and fell to the floor with a smile.

Fate ran into the office to find the limp bodies of Two-face and Joker. He gasped and turned to Lex. Who was brushing himself off.

"I'll kill you! You bastard!"Fate shouted. Lex sighed and smacked Fate in the mouth. "Didn't your Daddy ever tell you not to curse in front of guest." Lex asked with a cruel grin.

SWAT teams poured into the room. Fate stared at the cops. Commissioner Gordon sighed and shook his head at the bodies.

"I'll take the bo-" Gordon was interrupted by Lex. "I want that brat in my new prison at Metropolis. He's coming with me," Lex said. Everyone agreed and Fate was taken from the building…


	2. Freedom from Hell

Chapter 1: Freedom from Hell

LexCorp Prison…

Metropolis…

Five Years Later...

Remus Dent stared at the empty room. He tucked his head into his arms. Five years it's been. Since…since that horrible night.

LexCorp Prison is a living hell. Remus looked up to see Commissioner Jackson. The man had a nasty grin and an evil glare.

"Dent! You have visitors! Get your lazy ass up!" he yelled at Remus. Remus flinched and walked out of his cell.

Jackson smacked Remus in the back of the head. Remus started to move. They came to the visitor room. It was a fully white room with a table and a few chairs. Remus saw two people sitting the chairs, both seemed familiar.

He sat down and the Commissioner left the room. He looked at the people. One had a wicked smiled and the other just looked dangerous. The boy sighed. "Hey, Fate how it going?" he asked. Remus growled," How do you know my name? Who are you?" Remus snarled. The girl laughed and looked at Remus and leaned towards him.

"Seriously? You don't remember us?"She teased. Remus's eyes grew wide. "Jester? Mischief? You're here? Why?" Remus exclaimed.

"Shh… Remember we're just visitors-," guards entered the room. Commissioner Jackson snickered over the intercom. "No one is escaping!"

Mischief threw a bag down next to Remus's feet. "Your affects are in there. Suit up, Dent!" Mischief said with a chuckle.

Remus grabbed his dual revolvers and fired at the guards. Jackson growled over the intercom. He grumbled and called more guards.

"Remus! Go! We'll take the guards! Get to Jackson!" Jester snarled fighting a guard with his sword.

Remus nodded and grabbed his bag and jumped out the window. Remus knew he was jumping off the fifth floor. He grabbed a grapple gun (stolen from Batman) and shot it and swung to a different window.

He blasted through the glass and kicked a guard and punched the other guard in the face. He wiped himself off and walked off. He locked the door and got dressed. He wore a purple long sleeved collared button down shirt, a black button down vest, and black skinny jeans. With black combat boots. He strapped his two revolvers to his legs and his dual shotguns to his back. He grabbed his father's coin and flipped it and walked out of the room.

Jackson was freaking out. He felt like he was going to die. Guards stood at every entrance to the observatory room. He felt that it wasn't enough.

Crack! Two bullets sailed through two guards. Boom! One guard's head was blown to smithereens. Two guards fell after that. The rest of the guards moved toward Jackson. A boy walked next to a guard and snapped his neck.

Jackson screamed and pulled out his pistol. The boy swiftly ran to the next guard and took him in the shadows. Only two guards were left.

Both flew backwards as bullets pierced their hearts. Fate walked from the shadows and smiled. He pulled out his father's coin.

Jackson sighed," It's just your dumb father's coin." Fate smiled and clicked the center of the coin and small blades came out of the edges.

"New and improved coin. Not my father's, my own. Bye!" Fate laughed and threw the coin. The coin flew inside Jackson's head. Jackson fell to the floor. As Fate left the room he pressed his watch and the coin exploded. Jackson was just ashes.

Fate walked to the garage, Jester and Mischief were waiting for him. "What took you so long?" Mischief teased. Fate grinned and walked to Jester. Jester was grinning and looked at Fate.

"How does it feel? Freedom again? Is it good?" he asked. Fate nodded and grabbed the detonator on Jester's car trunk.

"Can I?" he asked. Jester nodded and Fate pressed the button and the prison went ablaze."Freedom feels good", he laughed," Love the smell of fresh air. Ahh…"


	3. New Beginnings

Chapter 2: New Beginning

Wayne Manor…

Fate stared at the huge house. He gave Jester a questioning looked. "We have to meet someone. It's important. It's about Lex Luthor." Jester told him.

Fate winced when he heard the name. He nodded and turned around. They drove up the driveway. Jester and Fate got out of Jester's car. (Which is a black Mustang GT with red strips). Jester shook his head and entered the manor.

He was greeted by the butler Alfred. Behind him was Mischief. She changed her clothes to her normal villain clothes. She had a green long sleeved button down shirt and a purple vest. She wore purple skinny jeans and purple ankle boots. She had her favorite knife slipped in her fedora and her pistol strapped to her thigh.

She smiled and gestured them in. "This way, sirs", Alfred said walking ahead of them. They came into a living room area. It was dark; Fate could only picture some furniture. A boy, about fifteen, stood next to a chair. Fate could only see the person sitting in the chair's head.

The boy turned around and smiled. He walked toward Fate. He held out his hand. Fate shook it and smiled.

"I'm Tim Drake. I guess the mission was successful?" the boy said," But you can call me Red Robin. I'm the leader of the group. The others are… well, in the Batcave."

Fate nodded. The man stood up and turned around. The man was no other than Bruce Wayne himself. He smiled and held out his hand, too. Fate shook it and smiled.

Fate followed everyone to the secret passage to the Batcave. Bruce walked away from the group and disappeared. He came back later in his batman suit.

Inside the Batcave were a few teenagers. All were talking and stopped as Fate walked over to them. There was a dark red haired girl with green skin and vines wrapped around her arms. She wore a green tank top and black skinny jeans. She was barefooted.

A boy with a black leather jacket with a hood and purple no collar three button shirt and black skinny jeans. He had purplish eyes and peeking through the hood was purple hair. He looked quiet and dangerous.

There was a boy with a full red and black mask that had eyeholes and on top of his head were goggles. He wore a leather jacket and a long sleeved red shirt underneath a swat vest. He had black camo pants tucked into black combat boots.

There was another red haired girl. She looked like Nightwing and Starfire combined. Fate looked at Jester who was sighing over her. All he needed was hearts for eyes.

And at the computer was a black haired girl in the Batgirl suit. She turned and smiled as Tim walked over to her.

Mischief walked over to Fate," Man it's a love fest in here!" she laughed and nudged Fate. He chuckled and turned to Batman.

Batman started to speak and everyone quiet down. "Everyone. You have lost someone to Lex Luthor. I've made a team to stop him. This team will be lead by Red Robin. You are that team. Your first mission was to destroy LexCorp Prison and release our last teammate."

"Now your second mission is to infiltrate a weapons deal lead by Red Hood. You leave tonight. So, get rested and save your strength."

Midnight…

Red Hood looked back and forth for anything. He sighed and walked in the warehouse. The Falcone gang stood with their weapons.

Falcone smiled," You have the money?" Red Hood tossed a briefcase to Falcone's feet. He laughed and opened the briefcase to peek at the money.

A bullet flew through the briefcase. Falcone dropped it and gasped. Red Hood growled and pulled out his pistol and protected Falcone.

Falcone tried for his car, but cards pierced the car. The car exploded and Falcone screamed and pulled out his own gun.

Silhouettes fell to the ground. Eight teenage bodies hit the ground. Red Hood growled and pulled out his second pistol.

Red Robin threw a batrang at Red Hood. Red Hood blocked the batrang and shot at the silhouettes. One threw a card and disarmed Falcone.

Another tied him up with a grappling hook. Red Hood snarled. He grabbed his knife and threw it at a silhouette, but it was shot out of the sky.

All of the silhouettes cornered Red Hood and started hitting him. Red Hood snickered and grabbed one's leg and threw it at the others. One punched Hood but he kneed it in the gut. He twirled and elbowed another in the face and kicked one in the chin.

The others hesitated then attacked. Red Robin jumped in them air and kicked Hood in the chest. Hood recoiled and then kicked Robin in the side and punched him in the nose. Hood could see Joker's daughter running to him. He dodged her kick and blocked her jabs. He backhanded her and tripped her.

Robin growled and shouted at the sky. "Deathshot now!" Bullets rained from the sky. Hood growled and picked up a card and threw it at the shooter.

Deathshot tried to reload his gun then the card cut the sniper rifle in half. The card started to beep. Deathshot gasped and jumped off the building as the card exploded.

Robin screamed with anger. He ran toward Hood. Hood snickered and kicked Robin in the face and punched him in the gut so hard Robin spit up blood.

Robin fell to the ground. Fate yelled and charged. Hood dodged his punches and kicked Fate in the gut and punched him in the face. Fate twirled and Hood kicked Fate in the back. Fate shot forward a few feet.

Hood dusted himself off and helped Falcone. Both were picked up by a few Falcone gang members.


End file.
